Secrets
by XoiCullen
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Especially Bella. Could recent events make all of her secrets spill from the adrenalin locked vault she has tucked away in the darkest comers of her mind but is the truth worth the trouble does she want wolf or vamp oh the secrets she keeps
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:/** **I do not own** **Twiligh** **t any recognizable characters and scenes belong to SM.**/

; _Bummer really well I introduce you to my secrets,no kidding. Well read on_

"I never thought I'd be moving in with Charlie, but I guess when your

stepdad rapes you and you kill him in defense. Blunt maybe but when

;"your mother takes the mans side even in death its' enough to make you wanna move on

"Well that and Renee put me out. So here I am driving in a convertible down the cold ass streets of Forks,Washington

;"To Charlie's house, fuck now it's raining lucky me/p


	2. The start of it all

**Disclaimer:/I do not own Twilight any character and scenes belong to SM.**

 _ **I realized after looking back that the first chapter wasn't that great but hopefully this chapter makes up for everything**_

 ** _**********"***************_**

 ** _****""*****************BpOv_**

Well since we've seem to have skipped the formalities I'll introduce myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan I was born in September and I'm now 17 years old.

My parents are Renee Tesse (now Dwyer) and Charles Swan (formally known as charlie or chief). I was the product of unprotected teen

sex. Some might say my mother doesn't like me,but she didn't like Forks more,and my father even less.

So she took me with her when she left the hellhole, as she continuously called Forks.

I was only three at the time but still it was the worst mistake for the both of us. I was nine when it all started

I'd get mad at Renee because she'd forgotten to feed me, would start moving flying around the

In the air. For some reason nothing stoped until it was painful then everything went black.

I remember every detail like it happened seconds ago rather than years. All the glass possessions Renee had come by all the stuffed animals she favored slips of cloth to what clothes still unknown the balls of yarn unraveling with each turn the tornado of a beautiful mess I remember every detail like how everything faded as the spinning slowed to nothing.

That's when I'd found out my power Renee had been quite pissed when she saw the mess I'd

made, hell it had been a big as mess but like everything including me she dismissed me with a clean up

and maybe like an after thought she'd say she was going out. Which with Renee meant she was more likely than not

She was going to some kind or party with a guy she doesn't know. Slowly over the years I learned to fend for myself.

I found out some other powers. I never knew why I have them I mean I was never bit by a spider or really exposed to

radio activity. So long story short I was just a wierder more than awkward teen. The most unfortunate thing happened

when I was 14,my mother met the devil or Philip Dwyer. No one but me did he show his true nature I was the one beat

Renee said something stupid it all started on thier 6 month anniversary. Believe me I didn't think it was very necessary

neither did Phil but he didn't like my shitty attitude about it. I was already one of those

rebel kids underage drinking and smoking,though I didn't believe in cigarettes then I smoked marijuana I found out it seems to dull my powers which always ended painfully. Phil didn't quite like me my tendency to do stupid shit for a rush didn't help. So back to the anniversary. They came back drunk as shit and I was moping cause I couldn't go to some party thanks to their stupid need to celebrate 6 months together. Phil smacked me in the face right in front of Renee she did nothing,short of snickering like a mental patient the bitch.

After that night Phil always found a reason to punish me. Dirty dishes dirty laundry anything not cleaned

If I only made food for myself even just asandwich. He was a pain in my teenage ass.

 ***************************( brief sexaul violence) Warning***********************

I was 16 when I lost my virginity. In a way that every girl wishes hopes and prays will never happen to them.

It was Halloween, only a month after my sixteenth birthday, my friends had gotten me into this slutty outfit.

I though it was sexy we were going to this party hosted by Senors. We were gonna let loose have fun get drunk. and oh did we.

I had fun but it was what I came home to that ruined my night. It was pitch black dark. Quiet, too quiet he was waiting in my room. Found him on my bed when I turned the light on. I was so drunk I just about pissed myself. He grabbed me and had me on the bed before I registered the action he had me cuffed to the bed his eyes were pitch black with lust which frightened the ever loving shit out of me. For once in my life I was truly afraid. I never got scared when a hit was coming I could time them. But this, this was uncharted territory , territory that I never thought of treading. Slowly he removed my clothing scaring me every second more than the last. The whole time I was wondering if Renee would come and save me hoping that he wouldn't go that far in his quest of corruption. Knowing neither was gonna happen. I struggled but the restraints made it impossible that weren't fake they were real stainless steel. I was terrified knowing their was nothing I could do but wait until he got tired. He raped me four times that night. Each time like ripping off a bandaid off. Hard and fast he shoved himself down my throat and punched me when I wouldn't swallow.

The next morning Renee said five words that made me hate her with every fiber of my being

 _you got what you deserved._ then mummbled, wearing that god awfull slutty outfit

They took away anything that could be used to help they took me out of school all the phones in the house were disconnected

All the car keys were on a necklace around their neck they kept me drugged so anytime he wasn't raping me or I was doing online school I was sleep. so I had no way of contact to anyone Phil continued his abuse and Renee continued to ignore it.

Until one day I fought back.******...?!


	3. Chapter 3

**i haven't written on this story in a while but if there is any readers who want me to continue I will just send a review and I will update a new chapter**


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer:/ Am owns Twilight and its characters.**

 **Hopefully this chapter keeps you wanting more if I get at least three review I'll upload another chapter today, so Review please**

 **Chapter 2**

 _There he was, dead, at my feet. Renee ran over falling to her knees beside his body. What happened, she cry's out. Her eyes move to the knife previously tucked in my palm before my grip slackened and it fell to the floor with a clatter. What have you done she shouts in horror, going back to fawning over her husband, who had touched me, the man who I had just killed. I don't know how it happened. All I remember is the way it felt when he touched me, repulsive. And the way his breathed reeked of whiskey and vodka every time he came to 'visit' me. I remember I already had the knife contemplating whether or not to cut myself, when he had come into my room no doubt for another one of his sessions, I could smell the alcohol. I remember becoming outraged that this man this demon, could make me want to kill myself, make me want to die. He leaned in to touch me, it all happened so fast I don't even remember it happening. But there was the truth as the man who'd touched me belittled me tainted me and tortured me lay dead at my feet._

 _ **BPOV**_

I shake myself out of the memories as Charlie's house comes into view. Good thing the cruisers here, I really should have called before coming. I knocked on the door. I smile hearing the thump of Charlie's work boots against the stairs. The door fly's open reveling me. As charlie face to shock I threw my arms around him stifling a groan. He was a little stiff at first but once he relaxes, he pulls me in even tighter. I yelp his strength though not very hard hurt my still healing ribs. He pulls back quickly, he gasps as he really looks at me. His expression a mix of sadness and anger and an undertone of happiness. O Issabella what happened. Tears fall at what I have to tell charlie.

 **CPOV**

Those sons of bitches. To hurt my baby girl, and Renee for allowing it. O just wait I'm going to give that bitch a piece if my mind. If bells wasn't here I'd find that bitch and show her just how I fell I'd kill her. Accusing my bells of lying about something like that. That bitch and her husband lied to me telling me bells didn't want to speak with me, I could've stopped this so much sooner, o my baby girl.

 **UnknownPOV**

 **The girl Issabella she's in forks now. Everything's going according to plan. Keep doing your job keep an eye on her, we don't need any complications.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:/ SM owns twilight and its characters, I just use them in amazing plots**

 **Remember please review. Also the first three to review gets a sneak peak at upcoming chapters.**

 ***"************************BPOV**

"Bells?" Charlie calls from downstairs. "Yes?" "Come down for a minute."

I run down the stairs unsurprisingly tripping three times on the way down.

"Hey what's up?" I ask cautiously, he looks a little worried.

"Bells I know some...things happened to you while you were with your mother, and that those...things would result in the nightmares you are having, but bells I think you should talk to someone, a therapist perhaps. Just to help you out a bit.

"Dad I'm fine I just need sometime, nothing to worry about. I'm getting better I just need time." I tell him really hoping he just let's it go. I can't talk to anyone without it getting the better of me.

I turn to go back upstairs. "Wait Bella, I wanted to give you this." I turn back to see charlie handing over an envelope. "What's this?" "Well I got you enrolled at forks high and you didn't seem to have many belongings, so I though maybe you'd like a little something to go shopping with for school." I smile Charlie could be the most awkward man ever. But simple things like these shows me he cares, that he loves me. "Thanks daddy." I say softly.

* * *

Today is my first day at forks high. Though charlie prepared me for danger. With pepper spray that wasn't even allowed in school, and a ear popping rape alarm, that my ears still have a ringing in them from. Nothing could have prepared me for high school. There were cars everywhere. Badly anywhere to park. People in groups talking together. Gossiping about everything and nothing.

Since I've been home schooled since 10th grade, I'm not exactly in touch with the real high school world. Which by the way is nothing like the movies. Unlike the movies no one pays any attention to you, you aren't the center of the high school universe.

I actually prefer it this way. I don't want friends. Who are only going to ask me questions about myself that really I can't answer. I prefer being invisible where no one sees me no one knows me its better this way.

But there was one girl I just couldn't shake off. Alice Cullen. Related to the Cullen's dating one if the hales and the Cullen's and hale children were all adopted by Dr. And Mrs. Cullen.

"Hi I'm Alice, obviously your the new girl Bella. News travels like wildfire at forks high." She explains to my raised eyebrow at the mention of my name.

"Yeah I am. it's nice to met you Alice but I have to head to class."

Alice seems like the friendly type, and as I said before I don't need friends.

"Well I'll come with." No it's fine I try to persuade her. "Nonsense your new you should have someone to show you around now where are you headed?"

Well then. "English Mr. Mason." "Great let's go." *sigh*. Why did I have to attract the attention of possibly the most bubbly person I've ever met?

"I'll see you at lunch, you can sit with me and my family." Okay Alice lunch, see ya." I say appeasing her, before heading into the classroom.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton, you must be the new girl from Arizona, your really pretty."

"And I'm Jessica, and you are pretty but aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like really tan?"

"I guess that's why they kicked her out, hi I'm Tyler."

*sigh* It's going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews whoever reviews gets a sneak peak from that unknown character. Also I have two other stories on my profile you should check them out.**

 **Husband and wife In Progress**

 ** _Edward wants to be a husband. Simple yes? Not. When Edward mets his dream girl he realizes his dreams are harder than he thought. Can Edward persuade the outgoing beauty, or is a relationship between the two impossible_**

 ** _Second Chances complete_**

 ** _Even when we mess up we deserve a second chance. Will Bella give Edward his_**


	6. Attiention

Isa Rossi is an elite assassin. Unknowingly the daughter of a mob boss she is targeted. Only one person is trusted with her life. Anthony mason. On the run she falls in love with the man saving her. After getting hitched and becoming pregnant. They ask their selves one thing, can they outrun death before the due date

 **That is one I'm contemplating whether to write or not. Most twilight characters will be used slight ooc**

* * *

Bella is what most called a cripple, After an accident leaves her with a screw in her hip. But seventeen in highschool with her conditions calls for disaster Bella is made fun of degraded so much that she considers taking her life hence the move to forks. Which is unknowingly the best thing to ever happen to her when she meets next door neighbor Edward cullen.

 **Again there is slight ooc. Also dark themes in the beginning, before blossoming into a friendship romance type of story.**

* * *

 **So if you would like to possibly read a story of any one of these plots just leave a review. The plot with the most reviews will win**

 _ **sincerely, XoiCullen💋**_


	7. Hiya

**Hiya, its me again.**

 **For those who wanted the mob story it is on my account, i named it assassin's love**

 **I think I will also be doing the other story but it depends in the feedback for assassin's love**

 **So read and review I will be updating husband and wife as well as secrets, which is anouther story on my profile, within the next week.**

 **Sincerely, XoiCullen💋**


	8. The Cullen's and Hale's

**Disclaimer:/ SM owns twilight and its characters**

 **These story from now on is going to contain a lot of cursing and violent activities. Dangerous activities and sometimes drugs keep in mind this story is rated m, and only for mature audiences. Thanks**

* * *

 **Bpov**

"your a little underage aren't you?" The bartender asks

"Yeah by like a week, so what?" I say lying out of my ass, but I need a drink my powers are starting to resurface. Powers in which I can't control and gives me week long migraine and fevers. And they say immortals have perfect lives. Yeah right this is shit.

"You know I don't believe you right you can't be over nineteen." He keeps going

"Look I'm 20 years old I've had a hard fucking day and my birthday isn't for another two weeks, give a girl a break." I shout.

The bartender looks uncomfortable as he pours my drink, a whiskey, I feel bad for putting him in this position, but I'm more worried about the massive migraine that'll last for days if I don't numb my abilities.

...

I don't leave the bar until I'm maybe twenty shots in I don't really know. The bartender refused to give me any more.

Ha, I must be pretty fucking drunk.

"Hey little lady" a man slurs from down the ally I'm walking by. Surrounded by his friends. Even in my drunken state he doesn't appeal to me. "Sorry not interested" I slur back. Stupid, maybe, but I prefer this I feel nothing I act stupid get my blood pumping. Its just something I do when I'm drunk I act stupid.

It keeps it all away.

The guy and his group starts toward. I prepare my self to run.

But then a car pulls up beside me. A cold hand pulls me into the car and I panic.

"Your really fucking stupid you know that right. You don't know what they were thinking." A beautiful voice strains for me to hear.

"I do." I whisper

"What?" He asks pissed and confused

"I do know what they were thinking they think what every other drunk male thinks. I was gonna run, I run fast when I'm drunk, and I'm pretty fucking drunk." I say laughing at myself as I finish

"You have a really pretty voice, like velvet really soft but strong and sexy, I like red velvet cake its my favorite. I wish they had red velvet ice cream, it'd be like your voice really sweet and...velvety."

Mystery voice laughs seemingly amused at my ramblings.

I really did like his voice. Its perfect.

I think as I close my eyes, drifting into a drunken slumber.

* * *

"Bella!" Charlie yells from downstairs. Waking me up though it should have been my alarm

"Bells time to get up for school." He says his voice closer to the door

"Yeah okay I'll be down."

Thankfully drinking doesn't give me a hangover. So getting ready was worry free, thank god, I've heard stories about hangovers and they weren't pretty.

"Bye Bells." Charlie yells from the basement as I head out the door. For another boring ass day at school.

It was in my first class I realized something was different. Everyone drifted to the back of the classroom more specifically towards Alice Cullen.

According to Jessica, Alice was Adopted by forks very own Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She's about 4'11 with spiky hair in a pixi cut about 3inches longer than normal.

Its funny how much out you can get out of one highschool girl.

Also Alice is dating Jasper Hale, who was also adopted by Dr. Cullen, which is taboo, says Jessica. But I mean who is she to judge, as long as their not sharing the same DNA who gives a fuck.

But that wasn't all I noticed, There were 5 kids Dr. Cullen adopted. Of the group there were two couples. And one who never dates. He doesn't even notice the girls here at forks. Yet still Whenever a Cullen or Hale is around its like no one else exist everyone's buzzing about them.

Which in my case was great no one is fawning over me, but overall its kinda weird I mean they never talk to anyone outside their group yet everyone's attention is on them.

I mean they literally talk to no one. So when Edward Cullen spoke to me in biology I was very fucking surprised

"Sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself yesterday, my names Edward Cullen.

Where have I heard that voice.

"I wouldn't have expected you to seeing as you weren't here, my names Bella Swan, though I'm sure you already know that since Forks gossip runs like matter that shit is literally everywhere.

He laughs. I know I've heard that voice somewhere.

" VELVET! " I exclaim semi loudly. Loud enough to gain the attention of some of the other students. They laugh at my outburst.

I blush. "Excuse me?" Edward asks even though I can see the hint of apprehension in his eyes.

"Nothing." I mummer putting my head down my hair creating a curtain around me.

He knows what I'm talking about, yet he's acting oblivious. Why?

Also how did he even know where I was I was all the way in Seattle behind Allys.

Ways away from the mall why would some rich guy, (who I can swear wasn't in the bar), be doing there.

And his family all adopted not related, but all with the same eye color. Abnormally beautiful. What is up with the Cullen's and Hale's.

* * *

 **Review please**

 **Sincerely, XoiCullen💋**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I Have a new story on my profile, someone requested an Angela and Emmett story I now have the first chapter.**_

 _ **So review review and please help me with the name. It is titled " I don't really know yet"**_

 _ **I'll see you lovelies after Thanksgiving, Happy Holidays.**_


	10. Revealed

**Disclaimer:/SM owns twilight and the characters. (Lucky women)**

* * *

 **BPOV**

 _I saw the pale hand shoot out, catching the falling apple. In a movement that should have been to fast for me to see._

 _The scene changed._

 _There was a pale figure, I was at the hospital. "What are you?" I asked_

 _Again it changed._

 _"There's no such thing as vampires. Their a myth, that was made to scare. Like most myth's are." I say, though my mind flits to the fact that I'm not normal, anything is possible I'm proof of that fact. But as if my mind is blocking the truth, I denied that there could be truth to the possibility._

 _The scene changes once again._

 _"Your mortal enemies, Why?" "Sometimes the mind rules over reason, and our minds sometimes don't want to see reason, or sometimes it just doesn't have a reason to give. No matter how right we think we are, or what reason we think we have, there is always something holding back the truth, the real reason. And it clouds our opinions and our thought process. So even if we wanted it to change, there is still the mind over reason, the mind thinks it has reason yet since our mind is over reason the real reason isn't there, it holds us back making it impossible, which in turn makes us enemies. In our mind we are enemies, the reason doesn't matter._

 _The scene changes a final time._

 _"I'm dangerous." "Think of it like this, I'm the lion your the lamb. One easily overpowers the other. It could happen at any moment. One misjudged action, one second, one mistake and you'd be dead. All it would take is a uncontrolled movement our a slip of the teeth. One drop of your blood spilt, the sweetest blood I've ever come across, could end your life." "You won't be able to run." The pale figure zipped by fast. I wasn't supposed to be able to see the movement, and seeing as he only showed me to scare me, I doubt he knew I could. "You won't be able to punch and kick me, or have the time time to scream for your life, I could break your neck in less than a second, I'm inhumanly strong." He says his voice unmistakable as he lifts a tree out of the ground with his bare hands. Again the figure moves to fast for the human eye to follow though I was able, and the face of the pale figure was as unmistakable as his voice, Edward Cullen._

I awoke with a start. Not wanting to believe the impromptu dream, yet not wanting to dismiss what I knew wasn't simply just a dream.

It had happened before. I had dreamed of my powers shortly before my first use of them. I thought I had gained a great imagination, I even joked with my friends about it. Funny how my dreams became reality. I knew that this sudden dream had answered my questions. I just had to stop dismissing the idea of the impossible being possible.

After dinner that night when charlie was sleeping, I drunk a few beers out of his stash. Making sure the missing amount wasn't obvious. It wasn't enough. I promised myself I'd find something stupid to do. An adrenalin rush is exactly what I needed, along with a few choice pills and some strong liquor. It was the only way to keep the real me morbid enough not to show itself.

Sometimes I wish I didn't have to hide it. That I could use it any way I want without getting hurt, or hurting someone else. That just hasn't deemed itself possible.

A voice in the back of my mind rebutted my words. Reminding me once again that the impossible is possible. If only I could believe that.

I ventured into the woods a little after midnight. As I entered a howl permanents the air. A inhuman howl, different from the coyotes I'm used to. Despite the fear I continued on.

A twig snapping made me turn around. All that I caught was a blur of the pale skin the frequented my newest dreams. A blur that I knew as a human I wouldn't have caught.

I sat there and thought about everything that's happened to me, thought about what my future would bring me.

I sat there in the middle of the forest. The dangers, very operant in the noises that raided the dark. The howls and the growls from the dangerous animals. Animals, that if they worked together could kill me. I let the sense of fear overtake me. Keeping my difference under lock and key.

* * *

 **Epov (this might not happen a lot but then again maybe it will I'm really just running with the wind., albiet slowly.**

"She sat there all night?" Esme questioned first. Emmett answered

"Yep, looking totally fucking spooked."

"Language Emmett." Esme reprimanded him.

I thought back to the events just hours before.

We, meaning Jasper, Emmett, and I, had been going hunting when we found her. She looked disturbed by the howls the wolf pack were making. We stayed and watched from afar to make sure they didn't come across her. We thought our presence was unknown until her head whipped around in our direction. We crawled up a tree in vampire speed to avoid being seen. Though somehow it was as if she'd still saw us. And her being human in the dark she shouldn't have been able to. And the biggest mystery being her silent mind. As if she wasn't even there.

" Edward?" Carlisle addressed me bringing me out my musings of which I shared with my other family members.

"Great a defective human." Rosalie huffs standing up. "I'm going to get ready for school. I don't want sit here talking about a mere human, who you can't read, and has a stupid like of doing stupid shit. She probably just wants attention."

"There is nothing we can do as of yet." Carlisle states after Rose's departure. "She is human and virtually harmless, stay clear of her but don't dismiss her completely. We well see if she becomes suspicious from Edward's heroic actions. We will stay unless she starts openly showing signs of figuring out what we are."

With that we all went to get ready for school. All the while I couldn't get the silent beauty out of my mind.

* * *

 **UnknownPOV**

 _ **"Everything is going as planned, though I wish we knew the extent of her powers." I say**_

 _ **Continuing I give Renee her next orders. "Provoke her, find out just how powerful she is."**_

 _ **I pause for a beat.**_

 ** _"Sorry for your loss." I tell Renee. I could be sentimental at times. "It had to happen for the plan to work, just remember your part of the deal." She tells me heatedly hanging up._**

 ** _Honestly I could never forget my part. She got what she wanted and I'd get Issabella._**

 ** _All in due time._**

* * *

 ** _I really want to see you all's opinion, please review._**

 ** _Sincerely, XoiCullen💋_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I have a new story on my profile._**

 ** _Have a Little Faith._**

 ** _s/12762465/1/Have-a-Little-Faith_**

 ** _Please R &R._**

 ** _Sincerely, XoiCullen💋_**


	12. What really happened part1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight. I own this story but I do not profit from it. Fanfiction nough said.**

 **Okay so I'm finally coming up for air from my reading raid. I have a few new favs stories added so check them out most of them are already completed. Also if you haven't already,**

 **The Confession of the Overworked Underpaid Peen, by smmiskimen, for those that like me have a bit of a dirty mind. Rated m**

 **Share and Share Alike, by, Roslyn1213. Bella Edward, Very sexy rated m**

 **Rescue Ink, by gabby1017, for the animal and Edward lovers. Also Bela and Edward. Rated m**

 **Married to the Mob, by tufano79, mobward Edward and Bella. Rated m**

 **Tequila Sunrise, by 2old4fanfic, prego Bella rated m**

 **And,**

 **Through The Window, by deadnow. Some Sam and Bella. For those of you who like a lot bit of wolf action. Not sure of the rating, and I'm kinda lazy.**

 _ **Now this Chapter is a little bit of a switch up, as this chapter is for the wolves. This is necessary for the progress on the Bella's thoughts of the Cullen's nature. And shows a bit of her thoughts during the time she went through everything that happened.**_

 _ **Also another mystery POV, I'm asking the readers who do you think would fit the spot best. Vicky Jane, James, Alice and Carlisle, or the Volturri ,Volterre as a whole (honestly I've saw so many different versions of The name and I'm simply to lazy to look it up. So let me know your thoughts. Honestly I'm thinking Ali and Carlisle or the Volterra,etc. What about you? Now enough of my rambling read on.**_

 _ **PS there is a bit more graphic details in this chapter please be warned if you don't want to read about more graphic parts of her stay with Phil and Renee. This story is rated m.**_

* * *

 _ **Bpov, (Time skip. One week.)**_

 _I wanted to figure out what the Cullen's were, well who. Something about them is different. Something about them. Makes me shiver makes my powers unbearable almost as if it recognizes them as danger. Needing more than to get drunk or to do drugs all of which aren't helping anymore. Something about the Cullen's._

 _"Bells, are you ready to go?"_

 _"Yeah, come on."_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Don't be ridiculous Vampires aren't real."_

 _"We're real, we exist. Our enemies are Vampires." "We are what keep you feeble humans alive."_

 _I snort, "Yeah okay great story, you've been spending to much time with billy, lighten up on the legends yeah, besides if you turning into a wolf is the best excuse you've got, I've got to say its a pretty shitty of you to even think I'd believe you."_

 _"Let me finish explaining."_

 _"No sorry I refuse to be lead on by stupid unbelievable shit again. I'm not forgiving you for this because of some faulty legend that no offense is simply impossible." ( **I mean no offense by the statement, it was simply for stories sake.)**_

 _"You should know anything is possible, fuck you just act so clueless. What's the point of asking if your going to go your regular, reflect and deflect mode. I haven't doubted you from the second I found out, why can't you just believe and trust me.'_

 _I glared at him. He knew exactly why._

 _"Because not even two days ago I believed and trusted the fact that you love me, and look now your giving me some excuse about turning into a fucking werewolf because your breaking up with me for her."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

"Hey billy." I had decided to come out to La Push today. Charlie needed a ride to see sue who he was surprisingly enough dating.

I was nervous about being in LA Push. Its been awhile since I've seen the Rez Diva's, Aka, (and I snort a laugh as I say this.) The wolf pack.

The rez has many assumptions about the boys. Them all being apart of a gang being the heaviest rumor. But me and Leah have always called them the rez diva's. Just up until my last visit.

"Your here to see Jake bells." Billy asked in a way that made it as if he was stating it. Bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nah just you, then I'm gonna go see Old Quil, Elder Levi, and Sue, Harry, Seth, and Leah when I leave here.

"Still on the old vendetta I see."

"Your seeing is about as good as your hearing old man." I huffed at the nosy man as I plunged into the closest chair.

"Hump, my hearing is about better than yours these days and I heard from somebody that your going to see a certain someone today."

Damn you Charlie. This is why we don't talk about anything, he and billy gossip like old ladies. I told billy as much. He let out anouther grunt and pouted a little not thrilled at being compared to old women.

"I might go and see him, but I don't know I fucked a lot up between us, plus in some fucked up way in my mind I blame both of them for everything, I just don't know if its worth the pain."

"I couldn't watch one walk away and I couldn't watch the other deep in love. I left for my sanity but I broke a lot of bonds on the way. Yet still my twisted brain has found a way to blame a lot of people for what happened."

"Bella I understand but sweet cheeks you can't let what happened hold you back, you gotta let go of the past."

I chuckle darkly.

"You think I don't know that, Billy everything that happened, happened for ()years. For those () years, it was my past future and present. Until I killed him I killed him billy. There is no letting go of a past when for so long it was my future, something I still have trauma from, something that could end up on my record. My past is my future. I fucking killed him, I couldn't, I, no one, should have gone through what I did. And I feel like this is were it started I feel like it started because of them that if it didn't happen I wouldn't have left and had to go through that. And I know that's not it its no ones fault except Phil and Renée. They did this to me and yet, yet I blame and I suffer.

I gasp out a sob as a tear falls. Today was supposed to be happy none of this bullshit.

"I'm sorry billy."

I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore, not anymore. I could feel the static of my powers, I promised I wouldn't use it.

"I'm sorry billy, I can't , I have to go.

Billy called after me as I hightailed it out of there. I'd cried enough tears. I shouldn't feel bad. I had the right to protect myself. Why did I feel like there was more to this than the surface. Why do I have to feel bad.

I killed him, God i killed him. I'm going to be fucking sick.

"Bella!" A voice rings out his foot steps pounding behind me trying to catch up. I ran until there was no where else to run, the sight of a cliff, stopping me from running. Running from the truth the horrors, that voice. I sat on the edge of the cliff, berating myself as the fight left me I wanted to brake down, give up.

"Issabella, he breaths, footsteps coming to a stop. The only one who could send hives up my skin in a good way when he called me by my birth given name.

"How are you, its been a while huh.?" I questioned. Reflect and deflect, he had it right.

"Isa that's not what we're going to talk about. Yes its been a while but we can catch up later.

"Sometimes I wondered if you'd ever come back, and here you are, running out of Billy's house like a hell spawn demon in a pit of fire was chasing after you." He inquired in a slightly nosy tone.

"A hell spawn demon in a pit of fire, You could call it that, creative by the way, most people call it the past, I got caught up in the emotions. I cried. I haven't since it all happened.

"Since what all happened".

"Wow you don't know, I figured everyone would know by now. Let's just say someone died sexaul things happened and I'm fucked up."

"Huh. Long story I'm guessing, I can see why you ran away, I just think maybe you should let the past go let what ever happened stay past tense."

I chuckle bitterly.

"Like you all did me, let me go. Let what happened stay past tense."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. I tried to tell you."

"Yeah right, and when I left did it suddenly not matter, no calls, no emails, no letters, I went through hell, after I left. And I went through it alone. The ones I thought loved me who despite the anger at our situation, I leaned on, I trusted and needed. You weren't there and you didn't care. I went through hell thinking no one gave a fuck about me. Knowing none of you gave a fuck. I was the past you let go.

My anger and grief turned into yelling and accusing, telling how I really feel. Traveling to my feet and pacing back and forth. I could feel the tears welling up as I remembered how I felt when I got no phone calls emails nothing.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"No one cares, not one single phone call, not even Charlie."_

 _"They probably know what's happening, and yet no one calls no ones came to get you."_

 _"Save you." Phil mocks my screaming. The words I've come so close to saying. I'm desperate for just that, someone to save me. But their right not one call. Not even today Christmas. Not one._

 _"Its been almost two months since we've had her all to our selves, isn't it just the best Christmas ever. My psychotic mother coos to her disgusting being of a husband._

 _"Yes it is and know its time to unwrap my present don't you think darling?"_

 _I start to struggle out of my confines. They have me strapped to a hospital table. Yet still I fight._

 _"Today I don't want to have you this way." His voice halts my struggles._

 _He pulls out a needle filled with a clear liquid. I scream and cry against the fabric in my mouth, tears run down my face as my struggles continue._

 _This is the worst kind of shame, not being able to fight back, or make a noise. Silent tears running down my face as I stare at the phones lining the table beside me. Silent tears as I realize no one cares._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Then he said something that made me pause.

"Bella I called and called and called, the number never worked.

* * *

 _ **sorry for the very long wait. I went on a reading binge but I'm back. Yay**_

 _ **Next chapter will be up soon. I promise.**_

 _ **XoiCullen💋**_


	13. So sorry

**Im sorry I've been gone so long. And I'm even more sorry that this is not any better.**

 **Well... I'm taking a break from fan fiction. I'm putting it on the backburner. I decided to go back to school, and my professor is trying to help me plubish my books. I'm also taking in my sister who has a newborn and everything is just crazy right now. I will finish my stories, but I can not promise any updates in the near future. For all those who have read reviewed liked and faved, my stories thank you and I will be back.**

 **Bye, for now**

 **XoiCullen😢**


	14. I need you guy's opinion

**ALL TWILIGHT RIGHTS BELONG TO SM I OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE POETRY, IF YOU WOULD CALL IT THAT.**

 **BPOV_**

 _SOMETIMES I LOOK AT THE CLOUDS I IMAGINE A STAR OUT OF THE WEIRDEST CLOUD. I SEE THE SUNNY YET CLOUDY DAY, DARKEN INTO A STARRY NIGHT. I LET THEM FORM IN THE DEPTHS OF MY MIND. IN A VISION OF A DREAM. I WISH UPON THAT STAR OF ALL THE DREAMS WITHIN ME. I STRIVE TO SEE IT IN MY MIND IN MY DESPAIR, I LET IT FREE ME FROM THE CLUTCHES OF SORROW SO I WILL DANCE IN THE TOMORROW LAND OF DREAMS AND WISHES AND STARS. IN THAT ONE DAY I UNDERSTOOD THE SIMPLE THINGS IN LIFE AS I WISHED UPON A STAR THAT AS ONCE A CLOUD IN A SUNNY DAY WITH A DREAM FROM WITHIN MY SELF ._

"Thank you Bella for that moment of inspiration, but i'm sorry to inform you this is world history and that little outburst is not part of the assignment."

"Sorry Mr..." I often forget my teachers name

"Just answer the question Isabella." I don't know the answer I wasn't able to study last night."

"Yet you were able to recite a whatever that was in my class after a night of not being able to study for my class, you are still in high school Issabella if you want to pass my class, it'd be in your best interest to pay attention and again study, but most of all stop fooling yourself with this rubbish you are imitating as a poem."

Again I reel in my emotions, best to use them later in a hurtful poem from the words of Mr. What ever his name is. Internally instead of making plans to study I decide to visit the pub were they hold reading for singer to poets to comedians. I never expected to Find my match at that dingy little pub.

 **EPOV**

When my mom told us we were moving I thought she was joking surely she wouldn't uprise us from the only place we've ever known because she's pissed at dad. Yea he cheated, but when he brought some college girl not but a few years older than me and em, well that seemed to be enough because that is exactly what mom did.

Now we were moving from Manchester, England to some tiny town no one had every heard Forks, Washington. Apparently was also so small the mayor is related to the preacher who's related to the principle who's related to the chief who is also related to the mail man. This information was given to us by the realtor who's brother is the principle. As far as little towns go this one marked the map. Even though you probably wouldn't be able to see it on a map of Washington.

"Edward your mother says to and I quote in an english manor that your mom seems to carry despite living in chicago since you were five, 'Edward Cullen hurry your arse up.' I think she's in a tissy." "Sorry little girl but who pray tell told you to enter my royal room, though you may be giving a message Victoria I've not given you permission." "I'll be down in a moment." "Dismissed."

"Sorry king Edward, I'll give your mother your wise words." She giggles a bit as she runs off. Vicky is 12 and thinks she runs the world, She curses like a salior, though I believe after being raised by her ex-con uncle in chicago, it was inescapable. I believe she has a slight crush on me and my brother who still have a slight british accent though we don't live in the country any longer, for a long 't help that i'm a poet.

"JUst one before you go? Please!?"

"I AOKE JUST BEFORE DAWN, JUST BEFORE LIGHT in the middle of the night. But I was awoken into the death and reborn in a space between the dark and light. In reality I was awoken into Twilight."

"Just beautiful, I'm gonna miss you prince Edward."

"I'm gonna miss you too vermin."

I hoped the moment that we took of that maybe as small as a town as it is I would able to find something to do with my poetry. As a poet it was all I could think about.

* * *

 _ **I'M NOT BACK NOT YET BUT,,,, I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING.**_


	15. ComeBack

Hey everyone I know it has been more than a while, months since I've been writing, but I am ready to come back, because I love writing on fanfiction. Its anyway to explore my talents and share them.

So considering it's been a while, I'm taking requests.

I wanna know what you guys want In the future chapters as well as help me get back on track with finishing these stories.

I have created an Instagram, for fanfiction alone.

It will give my readers a chance to tell me what they want as well as giving teasers. Information for upcoming chapters and or new stories.

Follow me at _**Isabellekatmarie.**_ I am glad to be back and I hope you can help me set these plans in motion.

If anyone no matter what would prefer that I make an account on Facebook, please PM me.

Getting these stories finished depends on me but I'm looking for it to be a group thing, (as corny and unoriginal as it may sound😉) So don't forget to follow me.

Until then

XoiCullen 💋


End file.
